The Cancer Cell Biology Program is a basic science program focused on the areas of growth signaling and cell death. The program was formed in 1997 to capitalize on the Cancer Center's strengths in these areas and the increasing li8nks between growth factor signaling pathways and mechanisms that control cell death. The program has 46 members, who receive over $11 million in annual direct support The growth control group is composed of investigators who study growth factors, growth factor receptors and intracellular signaling cascades. Major discoveries have been made by the investigators in this group. These discoveries include the identification of the PTEN tumor suppressor as a phospholipid phosphatase. Over major discoveries have come in the areas of Jack and MAP kinase signaling as well as structural studies of signaling molecules. The second major focus of the Cancer Cell Biology Program is programmed cell death or apoptosis. The major objective of the cell death group is the understanding of cell death pathways and the application of this knowledge to the development of novel approaches for cancer therapy. In addition to the growth control and cell dearth groups, the Cancer Cell Biology Program has a small group of investigators examining cell adhesion and metastasis. A main strength of the Program is the intraprogrammatic scientific overlap which have resulted in productive collaborations among members of the growth signaling, apoptosis and cell adhesion/metastasis groups. These links among the three research groups have resulted in productive collaborations in several areas including PI-3K/Akt signaling and cell survival; cdc14 productive collaborations in several areas including PI-3K/Akt signaling and cell survival; cdc14 phosphatases and p53 function; and C. cadherin signaling and apoptosis. The Cancer Cell Biology Program is the home of many of the top basic scientists at The University of Michigan who continue to make important insights into the basic biology of the cancer cell.